El Regreso
by Maurox000
Summary: En konoha se le hizo la traicion a un joven héroe, después de 10 años necesitan su ayuda por una guerra por causada por sus decisiones, el no le tiene confianza a nadie solo en una persona... que pasara ahora que con solo desearlo puede destruir la aldea, narutoxtsunade posiblemente harem
1. El regreso de un demonio

**Hola a todos los que me conocen por mis 2 historias o una y los que recién se dan cuenta que existe esta cuenta**

 **como se dan cuenta esta es una nueva historia que se ocurrió de repente mientra me dormía y empece a escribirla, creo que hay una historia parecida... creo. aunque no lo recuerdo si alguien ve esta historia parecida a otra por favor que me diga el nombre para hablar con el author y pedirle disculpa por hacer una historia parecida a la suya, pero no se apuren tampoco**

 **sin nada mas que decir los invito a leerlo** **disfrútenlo**

* * *

Oscuridad,escasez de luz. Soledad, estar solo sin que nadie te quiera. Sufrimiento, sentir dolor física o psicológicamente,

muchos saben sus significado pero poco lo han sentido para una persona normal no podría soportar mucho tiempo estos tres sentimiento juntos, pero cuando siempre sientes eso desde niño, uno se acostumbra a sentirlo

-no puedo creer que siga vivo-

-así es, no me sorprende que siga vivo

Una pequeña conversación entre dos guardias que caminaban entre un pasillo oscuro solamente iluminada por una lámpara que pareciere que se lo tragaría la oscuridad, caminando por un rato vieron que habían una puerta de metal, en el calabozo se podía ver que tenía papeles explosivos extendido por todo el lugar, cuando entraron vieron que habían un gran agujero que no se podía ver su profundidad con un puente conectado que llegaba a una plataforma no muy grande, en el medio se podía que había alguien pero no se notaba quien era, solo cientos de cadenas moradas que iban al mismo punto

-buenas... noche-dijo el primer guardia nervioso

-te trajimos tu comida-dijo el segundo guardia con un poco de calma pero de igual de nervioso extendiéndole una charola con comida hasta que sintió que lo agarraban la mano-HA!

-JAJAJA-risa que se definiría como locura, los dos guardias vieron que le lanzaron algo que era un libro-es muy bueno la trama... gracias-su voz era espeluznante

-de…nada…ahora nos vamos-dijo el guardia cuando sintió que le soltaba la mano, pero antes de irse le comento algo-mañana viene alguien a verte-dijo el guardia pensando si tenía que decirlo o no

-quien me viene a ver-dijo con emoción falsa

-el… consejo-dijo

-EL CONSEJO-grito enfurecido soltando un montón de instinto asesino que asusto a los dos guardias

-s…si quie…quieren hacer…hacerte un tra…trato- dijo el asustado por el instinto que emanaba pero se calmaba cuando sintió que de poco se desvanecía, el sujeto encarcelado no dijo nada más así que se retiro

- _que querrán esos vejestorios-_ pensó con odio

- _ **no lose-**_ dijo una voz en su mente

-porque sigue con vida... es un monstruo-dijo el primer guardia que se mantuvo callado

-tú también lo serias si te encierran como un animal peligroso a los trece años y que tu propia infancia te trataran como una plaga

-a todo esto como se llama-

-se llama...

-DEMONIO-dijo un enfurecido anciano concejal-¡es un demonio! ¡No podemos depender del!-grito golpeando la mesa

-no tenemos más opción si lo dejamos libre capaz que nos ayude en esta guerra-dijo un miembro del consejo

-inaceptable esto es para liberarlo, es un peligro…-grito una anciana

-un peligro que protegió la aldea durante los 15 años, un peligro que protegió a sus seres queridos y que protegió contra el ataque de orochimaru y que volvió con el uchiha-apoyo otro miembro

-…se te olvida que mato a miles de soldados…

-soldados que mataban y violaban cuanto pueblos se le cruzaran, en esta aldea lo sumergieron en la soledad e igual nos protegió, y el que nos pidió a cambio…nada… simplemente nada… que nos haces mejores que esos soldados-

La sala del consejo se sumergió en silencio

-bien, en la guerra contra iwa, kumo y kiri nos superan en número y en poder, díganle a tsunade la ubicación del demonio y que mande a un grupo para traerlo de vuelta-dijo con inseguridad-ojala que siga con vida

-querrás decir que acepte apoyarnos

Minutos después en la oficina del hokage

-como lo ordeno tsunade sama aquí está el equipo siete-dijo su secretaria shizune

-gracias pueden pasar por favor-al instante apareció tres jóvenes de la misma edad y un adulto, la primera era mujer con pelo rosado con unos 23 años de edad, el segundo tenía el pelo negro con forma de trasero de pato, el tercero un dibujante pálido y el ultimo que era el adulto tenía el pelo platino

-para que nos llamó godaime sama-dijo el canoso

-para que me acompañaran, preferiría llamar a otros pero ustedes son los únicos disponibles-

-de que se trata tsunade sensei-dijo la peli rosa

-vamos a ir por una persona

-debemos protegerlo-dijo el pelinegro

-más bien…-cambio a expresión seria-ustedes se tendrán que protegerse de el

-quien es tsunade sama-dijo el pálido

-hace 10 años se cometió la traición más grande de la historia de la aldea logrando que lo encarcelaran-dijo seria pero su voz se escuchaba que se quebraba-torturándolo, masacrándolo, dejándolo sin alimento y tratado peor que animal… no… mucho peor

-a quien se refiere-dijo el pelinegro

-no me diga que es…-dijo sorprendida peli rosa

-así es-dijo la rubia ocultando su mirada con su pelo-ahora esos perros miserables del consejo se dieron cuenta que lo necesitaban-apretando su puño conteniendo su rabia

-… naruto…-dijo un impactado peli negro

-… el que salvo el trasero de orochimaru… prepárense porque partiremos de inmediato…que hacen aquí ¡váyanse!-los cuatro asustado se fueron a prepararse

En la puerta de la aldea cada uno pensaban en aquel joven alegre, excompañero… examigo

 _-naruto…jamás te puse atención, culpándote de la muerte de mi sensei… te rechacé y resulta que eras su hijo… el único demonio soy yo al culpar a un inocente…no dejar a nadie atrás…y fue lo primero que hice-_ dijo el peli platino

 _-siempre guiado por mi odio… en cambio tu siempre seguía tu camino para buscar tu felicidad naruto-_ dijo el pelinegro

 _-si no fuera por ese maldito informe seguirías con nosotros…seguirá siendo el mismo?-_ dijo el pálido

 _-naruto… siempre rechazándote, siempre con esa sonrisa sin saber que era para esconder su tristeza-_ dijo una tristeza peli rosa

 _-naruto… hijo… al fin te encontré-_ pensó una rubia sin notar que le salía una lagrima

Durante el viaje fue reinado por el silencio, la rubia no le dirigía la palabra a menos que sea necesario, tenía un rencor contra ellos, nunca olvidaría lo que le hicieron a un pobre inocente que su único pecado era buscar su propia felicidad, estaba decepcionado en que se había convertido la aldea que creo su abuelo, y lo peor que aun recordaba como agua cristalina el error más grande que cometieron hace diez años y no solo ella si no todos

Recuerdo de tsunade

Se veía el rubio con su ropa destrozada, el cuerpo lleno de sangre y tierra, sus manos y pies tenían unos grilletes, en su cuello tenía un collar de acero, todo eso mientras era rastrado y suplicando, mientras ella lo veía sin hacer nada conteniendo su ira e impotencia por no poder hacer nada, a su alrededor era rodeada por una multitud de aldeanos que tenían miradas de odio dirigida hacia el

-…oba…chan…tasukete…onegai-dijo un rubio medio consiente mirándola con un solo ojo mientras que otro tenía llena de sangre

(NT:tasukete:ayuda onegai:por favor )por si no lo sabían)

Recuerdo de kakashi

Un naruto ensangrentado y ninjas como aldeanos golpeándolo sin compasión alguna

-¡ayuda kakashi sensei… sálveme! ¡Cuéntele lo que le paso por favor!-dijo un lagrimoso rubio

Recuerdo de sasuke

-sasuke… diles lo que en verdad paso…ahhh-dijo un rubio adolorido por la supresión de chakra que le puso alguien que jamás espero que lo traicionaría

Recuerdo de sakura

Viendo con horror como era rastrado el rubio casi inmóvil viéndola a ella, con una voz de suplica le pedia ayuda con los ojos rojos no se notaba si era por la sangre o por las lagrimas

-….onegai…sakura-chan… tasukete… tasukete… onegai-

El recuerdo de la peli rosa se interrumpió cuando noto que llego a una cárcel enorme donde residían a los peores criminales del continente, noto que abrían una enorme puerta y que salían más de 20 soldados y poniéndose en formación por cualquier disturbio, escoltando a 5 hombre que jalaban un sarcófago de metal con forma de humano con cara de zorro

-qué significa esto? Donde esta naruto uzumaki vinimos por el no por esto-dijo impresionada e irritada

-acaso es una broma vinimos por naruto-dijo la peli rosa

-esto no es una broma, aquí reside el prisionero naruto uzumaki-dijo el líder de los guardias impactando a los ninjas de la hoja

-no es posible-dijo la rubia incrédula

-es posible, es el condenado más peligroso pero pasivo de la cárcel

De los ojos del zorro que adornaban el sarcófago, se veía que tornaban de un color rojo, acción que puso en guardia a los carceleros, he hizo correr terror en los cuerpos de todos

-mucho tiempo…tsunade

-naruto… que te han hecho… hijo mío-dijo una sollozada rubia tocando con sus manos el sarcófago

-algo que nadie más podrá soportar… a no ser que tenga una infancia de mierda

Esos ojos apreciaban a la rubia pero vio que no estaba sola

-pero si son mis queridos compañeros…-dijo con lentitud asustándolo aún más-…perdón… el equipo mierda… conformada por un hipócrita pervertido, un emo vengador, un remedo de dibujante…y una inútil, pensé que eran las perras lloronas del consejo de saber que eran ustedes me hubiera arreglado

Retomando un poco la compostura la rubia prosiguió

-vinimos en representación de ellos… quieren tu ayuda

-…habla…-

-estamos en una guerra con iwa kumo y kiri, nos superan en número y no solo por ninjas si no por jinchurikys, el consejo quiere tu ayuda por a cambio de tu libertad

-…cuando el infierno se congele-dijo sorprendiéndolos

-pero naruto es tu aldea no puede darle la espalda-dijo la peli rosa

-…mi aldea dices-dijo con una voz intrigante-donde estaba mi aldea cuando más lo necesite, donde estaba mi aldea cuando era torturado en mi infancia, esa hipócrita de aldea ¿yo darle la espalda? Me necesitan igual que hace 10 años

-pero…-

-CALLATE-soltando un instinto aterrador que arrodillo y ahogaba a todos-ustedes que saben, la única que no entiende y que jamás entenderá…serás tú-disminuyendo su instinto y sorprendiendo a los demás por tener semejante instinto

-naruto entiendo tu enojo todos estos años jamás encontré el lugar de la prisión, de no ser por el puesto de hokage vendría a buscarte y sacarte de aquí hace mucho años…por favor ayúdanos-dijo una sollozada rubia

- _ **que dices mocoso**_

- _no lose…a la única que quiero es a tsunade por todo lo me ayudo antes de ser encarcelado, pero si acepto también estaría ayudando a esas perras del consejo_

 _ **-vamos gaki, piénsalo de este modo, tu terminas la guerra, mientras yo mato a los anciano en el proceso… además salimos de este lugar**_

 _ **-**_ _…es buena idea…desde que aceptaste darme tu poder estas más colaborador_

 _-_ _ **claro que si, así estiro las patas me estoy muriendo de aburrimiento aquí-**_

 _-quien diría que el gran kyubi no youko seria así_

 _-_ _ **algunas personas tiene mal nuestra imagen piensan que solo somos destrucción**_

 _-pero igual te gusta matar_

 _ **-eso si jajaja-**_

-…hecho…-

-que-dijo incrédula a lo que escuchaba

-acepto, pero solo con mis términos

-gracias-dijo una feliz rubia

-bien, además necesito salir de aquí ya no hay más libro que leer y quiero probar mi entrenamiento-dijo destruyendo la prisión metálica, después 10 largos años por fin verían a naruto, sus ojos ya no eran azules si no rojos rasgados, su cabello largo, un poco más alto y solo traía unos pantalones negros dejando su torso desnudos que tenía cicatrices de todo sus años de sufrimiento, su ser se veía imponente pero ante todo miedo

-ese es… ¿naruto?-dijo sasuke no dando crédito a que sus ojos veían

-ya no eres el que cono…-paro kakashi por la interrupción del rubio que rompió las cadenas que lo ataban ante la incredulidad de los guardia de lo fácil que se libro

-cállate hatake ustedes nunca me conocieron realmente solo centrado en sus sueños estúpidos… vayámonos tsunade-se encamina al lado de la rubia que pudo notar que era un poco más alto que ella miro hacia arriba viendo esos ojos

-si…te hemos traído una manta para que te cubras en el camino-le dijo la rubia entregándole la manta

-gracias…ustedes hipócritas no se atrasen

El regreso a la villa fue un momento incómodo para el equipo siete, su antiguo compañero hiperactivo, impulsivo, creyente en sus sueños, un ser único de felicidad…pero todo eso quedo atrás ahora era tranquilo con una mirada de frialdad dirigía hacia ellos, en un vago intento de hablar con él siempre terminaba con una mirada fulminante o con un comentario de su acto de traición, al único que le hablaba es a la rubia mayor al parecer era la única persona que aún le tiene confianza, viendo que se acercaban a la puerta de la hoja

-bienvenido a casa naruto-dijo sakura

-en prisión se veía más compañerismo que este sucio nido de ratas-dijo sin percatarse que dejo a una triste peli rosa… el antiguo naruto murió dejando a uno que está lleno de odio hacia la aldea

-un comentario-trayendo la atención de los cuatros-mi presencia esparcirá como pólvora, si le van a comentar a SUS amigos que estoy aquí, le digo ahora que no se me acerquen, lo tolero por tsunade, pero si se me acercan…-mirando al frente tomando el camino junto tsunade-no dudare en matarlos

Cuando se fue el rubio y la hokage dejando a unos deprimido ninjas

-tiene un odio tremendo contra nosotros-dijo sai

-ya no es el naruto de hace 10 años atrás-dijo sasuke

-lo… traicionamos… cuando más… lo necesitaba-dijo llorosa peli rosa

-es verdad, cambio mucho pero-trayendo la atención de los tres-quizás podemos cambiar eso, tenemos que hacer que confié otra vez en nosotros, le debemos mucho por lo que ha hecho

-le debo una al dobe

-todos sasuke…todos-dijo el peli platino-ya vamos a ver que hacemos, capaz que el destino de la hoja este en mano de naruto-retirándose dejando que pensaran los tres

- _muchas veces las personas cambian por ambiciones, dinero, poder y por falta de información condenaron a un niño que era tan puro como un ángel, ahora ese niño se convirtió en adulto cerrando su corazón sufrió mucho para volverlo abrir… ya nada le importa… pero… siempre hay solución…una mujer que lo protegió, velando por su seguridad hará que abra de su corazón de nuevo… para que el destino siga su curso de nuevo… para que sea al que detenga el mal que está acechando_

* * *

 **Para que leen mi historia: recién empezando escribiéndolo pero me tardare por cosas que tengo que hacer**

 **Para que recién me siguen: ojala que le agrade mis historia y soy nuevo escribiendo**

 **eso seria todo nos vemos se despide Maurox000**


	2. Resolviendo algunos asuntos

**Aviso: akatsuki no existe, óbito murió al igual que madara e itachi tenia al matar su clan escapo pero tengo algo en mente para el...creo, pero todo sigue como la serie hasta donde sasuke huye el resto es cosa mía y naruto jamas se encontró con akatsuki**

 **Sin nada mas que decir les invito a leerlo disfrutenlo**

* * *

En la aldea de konoha, las miradas de los aldeanos iban dirigida al acompañante de la gondaime, que con solo mirarlo a los ojos les aterraba como si su destino estuviera en sus manos, algunos le hacían conocido al hombre caminando

-Naruto... ¿como has estado?-dijo la rubia intentando evitar el incómodo silencio

-como el infierno tsunade… como el infierno-dijo sin nada más que decir entristeciendo a tsunade

-lo siento naruto…-dijo agachando la mirada

-lo siento de qué?

-por no ayudarte cuando lo necesitabas aun cuando era hokage…

-ya esto hecho tsunade, pero tú no tienes la culpa-sorprendiendo a la rubia-toda la culpa lo tiene el consejo tenian mucho poder, tu siempre me apoyaste, te quiero mucho para odiarte-cambiando una mirada de frialdad con una sonrisa amable que no veía hace 10 años

 _-_ gracias naruto-dijo una apenada rubia siguiendo su camino

Tras unos minutos de caminata llegaron a la torre ante la sorpresa de los aldeanos, entrando a la sala del consejo

-uzumaki naruto sabes para que te llamamos-dijo homura mirándolo con frialdad

-para salvar sus patéticos traseros-dijo de la misma manera

-te más respeto demonio-dijo koharu

-el respeto se gana a base de acciones, dignas de respetarse y admirar… ustedes no merecen respeto de nadie

La sala se quedó en silencio, el consejo esperaban unos ojos azules pero vieron que eran unos rojos rasgados, que eran tan profundo que podía atravesarte tu alma, ellos por más que lo intentaban no podían verlo a los ojos que inspiraba miedo, como si la propia muerte estuviera en frente tuyo para condenar sus sucias almas, naruto empezó a caminar alrededor mirándolo uno…por…uno

-tsunade me comento que por sus "buenas" decisiones están en una guerra contra kumo, iwa y kiri, situación que podía ser evitada fácilmente proporcionando cobertura económica pero…

Estaban impresionado, el niño imperactivo quedo atrás a cambio de un hombre que analizo toda la situación de inmediato

- _que tanto has cambiado…naruto-_ dijo tsunade

-por sus estúpidas ambiciones causaron una guerra sin la ayuda de nadie, al igual económicamente… las aldeas enemiga tiene mas militares al igual que los jinchurikys… para eso me llamaron, ¿estoy en lo correcto?

-sí, todo es acertado por eso queremos tu fuerza, que luche una vez más por la aldea y serás integrado como ninja clase S ¿qué dice? ¿Quiere volver?-dijo danzo planeando controlar al chico kyubi

-agradable proposición… pero no-sorprendiendo al consejo

-¿como que no?-dijo el anciano

-por mi fuera dejaría que esta aldea sufra por sus pecado, que arda en llamas por sus errores

-¡Es tu hogar! ¡Tú deber es protegerlo!-dijo el patriarca del clan hyuga, hiashi hyuga

-mi hogar dices… esta hipócrita de aldea es mi hogar-soltando un instinto inmenso que asusto a los presente haciendo que se ahogaran del miedo, pero que extrañamente tsunade no le afecto mucho, en mas es como si sintiera protegida-llevo años pensando que este maldito lugar seria mí hogar, que me tratarían como uno más… pero no, por sus maldito egoísmo me condenaron, a pesar de no ser nada, me condenaron aun siendo un niño, como un criminal, comiendo basura, siempre con esa mirada de odio dirigía hacia mi, ¿mi deber es protegerlo? Hace años hice lo mismo y con que me pagaron, ¿con gloria?, ¿respeto?, ¿dinero?, ¿una mejor vida?…con nada…con simplemente nada no contento con me llevaron a prisión, ustedes llevaron a esta aldea a una guerra donde millones de inocente van morir por sus ambiciones, de ostentar mas poder

La sala se quedó nuevamente en silencio por lo dicho recientemente por el rubio, todos pensaban que si hubieran tomado mejores decisiones y que si no fuera por su avaricia todo esto no hubiera pasado

-pero…-llamo la atención de todo-les hago un trato

-qué tipo de trato naruto-dijo tsunade entristecida por lo dicho de naruto

-si ustedes cumplen mis condiciones aceptare ayudarlo-dijo sonriendo

-¡inaceptable!-dijo homura aun consumido por su avaricia pensando que lo mejor para konoha

-cuáles serían tu condiciones-pregunto danzo

-la primera, me tendrán que pagar 10 millones de ryu (NT: no sé si ese es el dinero que usan)

-¡estás loco! ¡Es mucha cantidad!-koharu eufórica

-entonces me retiro… apuesto que kumo quiere mi servicio al tener otro jinchuriky en sus filas -dijo dándose vuelta asustando al consejo

-aceptamos dijo el tuerto

-pero danzo…-

-necesitamos su ayuda, es primordial en la guerra-viendo como volvía a su posición el rubio

-buena decision, la segunda... no voy a obedecer a nadie solamente al tsunade, nadie no puede decirme nada solamente ella sin ella dice que los mate, lo haré sin vacilar

-bien, ¿algo más?-

-…si…-sonriendo perversamente-cualquiera persona que crea que pueda matarme, controlarme, mi compañero y yo… no lo dudaremos en matarlo sin ninguna excepción

-bien…pero que compañero hablas-dijo el líder yamanaka

-me alegro que preguntaras inoichi-mordiéndose el pulgar, haciendo una invocación donde salía el mismo demonio que destruyo la aldea hace año del tamaño de un perro inuzuka-les presento a kurama o como todos conocen al kyubi no yoko-exactamente, era el mismo kyubi que movía sus colas con una sonrisa perversa, todos estaban en pánico al ver el más poderoso bijuu

 **-qué bueno ser libre otra vez-** dijo con una voz aterradora

-co…como se… salió de… del se…sello-dijo un aterrado anciano y no solo el, todos los líderes de los clanes presente estaban del mismo modo

-digamos que nos hicimos buenos amigo-dijo el rubio sonriendo acariciando la cabeza del zorro

-naruto…pero no…dijeron que si… su bijuu salía… de su jinchuriky…se moría-dijo aterrada rubia

-así es, pero al mezclarnos nuestros chakras, él puede salir libremente pero no con todo su poder, pero lo suficiente para diezmar a un ejército entero sin cansarse

Todos en la sala estaban con una cara que no tenía precio (menos tsunade),

-bueno como todo está dicho-de su palma le sale un contrato-les pido que firmen-

Todos firmaron pero tenían la sensación como si firmaran con un demonio cuando vieron la cara del zorro que se estaba lamiendo los colmillos

-toma-dijo homura entregándole-una banda ninja de la aldea para que sea reconocido como nin…-paro al ver como el rubio lo quemaba con fuego negro que salía de sus manos

-cuando termine la guerra me largare de aquí jamás acepte volver a este lugar-

Después que termino la reunión naruto con tsunade junto el kyubi que le aterraba un poco a la rubia, fueron a la oficina de esta

-naruto es cierto que te vas a ir cuando termine la guerra-dijo triste

-así es tsunade, por el único motivo que ayudo a la hoja es por ti, por nadie más-dijo mirando al frente-nos vemos tsunade voy a cambiarme de ropa

-adiós…naruto-kun-dijo un poco ruborizada rubia por ver que confiaba aun en ella

Naruto metio a kurama dentro del y fue una tienda de ropa, aprovechando que nadie sabía quién era, compro un traje negro con nubes rojas abierto un poco donde se ubicaba el tórax unos guantes negros hasta los codos que dejaban libre sus dedos y unas botas y un collar de magatamas (es la misma imagen del fic) para luego entrar a una librería, a lo lejos estaban algunos de los novatos que alguna vez los llamo amigo

-así que… en verdad regreso-dijo tenten

-si… pero ya no es el mismo el de ante-dijo la peli rosa

-porque?-pregunto neji

-el naruto que conocíamos…desapareció

-después de lo que hicimos, era de esperar-dijo shikamaru

-aun, cuando después de 10 años, no puedo olvidar ese trágico momento-dijo triste Ino

-aun si… que el naruto que conocíamos haya cambiado tanto…-paro el inuzuka

-¿conocíamos?-dijo lee con una mirada seria atrayendo la atención de sus colegas por esa rara actitud en el-¿en verdad podríamos decir que lo conocíamos realmente? O que alguna vez escuchamos sus penas?... o el derecho de llamarlo amigo

Todos agacharon la mirada al comenzar ver que nunca supieron nada de naruto siempre era el niño cabeza hueca que intentaba llamar la atención, jamás se le cruzo por la cabeza que era una lucha diaria por su dolor…tristeza... sufrimiento que en vivía día a día, nunca lo comprendieron aun si el los llamaba amigo, compañero, pero los más afectado era un pelinegro y una peli rosada

-lo que dice lee es verdad, pero ahora podemos enmendar nuestros errores, conocerlo para que seamos su amigos como él siempre fue con nosotros-dijo sakura

-te basta con solo ser amigo sakura-dijo sasuke en un tono serio pero pícaro aligerando un poco el ambiente

-solo amigos- dijo sonrojada sakura

-claro,-dijo sarcástica rubia-y yo nací ayer, admítelo sakura que estas…

-¡cállate!-tapándole la boca de la rubia con la mano-solo fue…fue…fue

-amor-dijo neji

Todos estaban riéndose por como sakura perseguía con unos ojos asesinos a neji

-bien, esto es problemático, mejor vamos ver… ¿a dónde se fue?

-¿déjenme ver?…-dijo sasuke activando su doujutsu-se está dirigiendo hacia el bosque vamos

Así todos se encaminaron hacia el bosque donde estaba naruto, para después escuchar gritos y sonidos de metales chocando, apresurando el paso vieron con horror quien provoco esos sonidos… era naruto que tenía un pie en el pecho que parecía que era un ANBU mientras que alrededor había 4 cuerpos que dos pertenecían a jounin que tenían sus pechos perforados y los otros que eran ANBU también que tenían heridas muy graves creando un charco de sangre, una masacre sin duda

-vinieron aquí pensando que era el mismo niño de hace 10 años-acercando un poco su cara contra el enmascarado-déjenme decirle algo… ese niño no existe… ya no más-cortándole la yugular haciendo que se manche la cara con la sangre

-no… puede… ser…-dijo horrorizada rubia, todos estaban del mismo modo

Naruto les dirigió la mirada a los recién llegado, el sol se estaba ocultando, iluminando la figura del rubio proyectando la sombra a los jóvenes, que admiraban con terror esos ojos rojos y es cara llena de sangre y esa mirada gélida que los paralizo… pero lo que en verdad los aterraba era lo que en verdad veían, era la figura del rubio pero sus pies ondulaban en las sombras colas… 9 colas

El silencio, la calma y tranquilidad reinaban en el bosque, más en donde se encontraba esos cuerpos inertes que alguna vez fueron shinobis, llenando el césped de rojo

-pero miren quien está aquí-dijo sonriendo mostrando esos colmillos

-naruto… que hiciste, lo…

-mataste-dijo el rubio sonriendo-ellos vinieron aquí pensando que era el mismo niño tonto… y yo les di lo que pidieron… su propia muerte

-porque lo hiciste naruto eran tus aliados-dijo ino

-aliados?, aliados vienen por ti con la idea de asesinarte, ¿eso significa aliados?-dejando a los jóvenes callados-no quiero perder el tiempo aquí me largo-tomando su libro caminando en la dirección contraria donde se encontraban hasta que sintió una mano

-que te sucede naruto, no eras el que conocíamos-dijo ino

-es verdad, el naruto nunca haria algo tan… tan… sádico-dijo tenten

-naruto sé que te afecto el dolor… lo comprendemos

Todas las quejas que eran dirigidas al rubio se detuvieron al ver como giraba su cabeza haciendo que su pelo cubriera sus ojos

- _comprender?-_ dijo naruto con una voz de ira-¿se atreven a decir que me comprenden, que me conocieron y decir que no soy yo? ¿que no soy ese estúpido niño con la vaga esperanza de tener una familia o amigos?-naruto levanto la mirada haciendo que se mostrara esa mirada gélida haciendo que Ino le suelte la mano y se aleje del miedo e igual que los otros cuando el rubio se acercaba lentamente-¿ que comprenden? díganme...Nada…-acercándose más los jóvenes que estaban acorralados-…absolutamente nada... no son más que unos miserables ninjas

-nar… naruto sabemos que cometimos errores sabemos lo que sufriste por años… pero podemos solucionarlo… -se detuvo sakura al sentir la mano del rubio en su cuello ahogándola ante la incredulidad de todos

-sabes lo que es dolor? Tu una niña caprichosa que lo único que sufrió es no tener a su príncipe azul

-na… naru… naruto-dijo ahogándose

Los ojos del rubio se dirigieron al grupo que los paralizo

-¡DOLOR!, ¡¿ustedes que saben del verdadero dolor o del sufrimiento?! ¡Que con solo una pequeña contradicción dicen que es el dolor-su mirada se posó a neji-¡que el destino es imposible de cambiar¡-su mirada se posó en ino lanzándole a sakura cayendo ambas al piso-¡un estúpido amor infantil!-en rock lee-¡dificultades en sus carreras ninjas!-ahora en sasuke-¡y perdida de una familia!, ¿quieren saber lo que es el dolor?-moviendo con velocidad golpeando al grupo dejándolo inmovilizados amarándolos con hilos ninjas en un árbol todos juntos - ¡toda una vida de oscuridad, soledad y sufrimientos…! ¡Ser golpeado día a día, reír para ser aceptados, mentir, solo para unas mierdas que se hacen llamar amigos, dar todo por alguien que era como tu hermano… y dar tu vida por una puta barata que te ve solamente como un estúpido

Nadie podía decir nada, aun cuando los hilos ninjas le estaba dañando, no era nada comparado con lo que sufrió naruto, sabían que era verdad, ellos metidos en sus estúpidos sueños, que sin darse cuenta estaban condenando a unos de sus amigo que siempre los apoyo

-quieren saber del verdadero dolor-todo el lugar se distorsiono cambiando a un lugar oscuro sintiendo como miles de kunai caliente entrando en su cuerpo, todos gritaban de agonía, al frente apareció el rubio-conózcanlo,… pero esto apenas está comenzando

-un… genjutsu-dijo sasuke soportando un poco el dolor que estaba sintiendo

-no niño listo… un genjutsu ataca tu mente…-haciendo que vea como su propio hermano mataba una y otra vez repitiendo la misma situación, sintiendo como si lo estaría haciendo a el-esto ataca tu propia alma

Después de horas de sufrimiento de tortura mostrándole sus peores sueños como asesinaban y violadas sus familias, maltratándole lentamente con diferentes armas, etc… pero sintiendo el dolor realmente

Todos estaban sintiendo realmente el dolor, y se preguntaban ¿esto sintió naruto en toda su vida? Seguramente

-oh pero esto no termina aquí-metiendo extrañamente su mano en cada pecho de los jóvenes… apretándole el corazón, sintieron el peor dolor que habían sentido antes… gritaron como nunca

Para ellos fueron horas, pero afuera fueron solo unos segundos, estaban inconsciente la única que estaba apenas despierta era sakura junto con Ino con una cara de dolor soltando una lagrimas-detente… por… favor-pidieron ambas

-ya están cansados… que pena-dijo sonriendo maquiavélicamente-justo cuando la dos no sería más hermosas, con esas caras son aún más ja jajá-se alejó sonriendo dejando a los jóvenes tirados, pero noto que no estaba solo- _pero miren quien está aquí… tu eres el próximo en mi lista… jiraiya-_ así es, era el peliblanco invocador de rana

Después de rato caminando llego al edificio donde vivía, seguía como hace 10 años, un estúpido basurero con grafitis que decían "muerte al demonio" y "muérete no te necesitamos", hasta que su nariz llego un olor desde su residencia

-quien estará ahí-dijo el rubio

- **huele delicioso** -dijo el kyubi dentro del

- _para mí es un asco-_ contesto el rubio

- **necesitas refinar tu gustos muchacho**

- _lo que tú digas-_

Abriendo la puerta para ver quien estaba, pero le sorprendió a quien se encontró, era hinata hyuga, la estúpida chica acosadora que siempre lo seguía, ella al parecer estaba recién cocinando haciendo que se esparciera el olor, ella al apagar la cocina se dio la vuelta y se encontró al rubio que tenía una mirada fruncida

-naruto… ¡volviste!-dijo lanzándose al rubio para darle un abrazo

El rubio antes de recibir ese abrazo, le pesca el cuello, tirándole al piso ejerciéndole presión para impedir su respiración mientras que ella intentaba soltar su agarre sin éxito alguno

-que haces aquí-dijo el rubio

-na… ru… to… kun-dijo la ojiperla

-te lo repetiré de nuevo, ¡¿Qué demonio haces aquí?!-dijo ejerciéndole más presión

-me… duele-dijo notando como se le recortaba la respiración poco a poco

-¿ah sí?, según yo recuerdo tú me golpeaste sin posibilidad de defenderme-dijo el rubio acercando su rostro al de ella-

FLASHBACK

Pov naruto

Tenía heridas por todo el cuerpo, me dolía todo el cuerpo, la sangre me cubría todo el cuerpo, hasta me cubría una parte de mi ojo, nunca pensé este día llegaría… que mis propio amigos me traicionarían, yo los veía que tenía esa mirada que siempre odie… desprecio, tenía la esperanza, sueño y fe que quizás ellos me salvarían de esa oscuridad que siempre vivía pero me apuñalaron como todos, mientras que todos tenía su niñez brillante yo tuve que soportar todo esos maltratos, con mi última voluntad y una vaga esperanza le levante la mano suplicándolos

-ayu…denme-le dije pero sin inmutarse se fueron dejándome solo, pero vi que se quedó hinata hyuga, la niña tímida que siempre tenía un sonrojo cuando nos veíamos, pero ahora tenía la misma mirada que todos, ella se acercó a mí lentamente, mi corazón latio tuvo esperanza que quizás si tuve un amigo en la aldea… que equivocado estaba

-maldito demonio, nos engañaste a todos-dirigiendo una de sus mano me golpeo el pecho cerca del corazón muy fuerte-tienes suerte que la aldea te quiera de vuelta o si no te hubiera matado-dijo retirándose

Grite de agonía, en ese mismo momento se me rompió el corazón, nadie en lo que creí era verdad… solo eran una panda de mentirosos, antes de desmayarme por la pérdida de sangre vi que venían varios ninjas

FIN DEL FLASHBACK

-lo… siento-dijo la hyuga

-lo dije ante y lo repetiré de nuevo "todos me las pagaran"-dándole un duro golpe en el estómago quitándole el aire y lanzándola afuera del edificio

Los aldeanos paseaban con normalidad, pero eso termino cuando escucharon como alguien caía del edificio y vieron que era la heredera hyuga lastimada llorando por dolor, sin pensar que lloraba por su error, por traicionar a su único amor, el rubio veía todo el escándalo y se fue al monte hokage, mirando la aldea completa iluminada por las luces

- _les dije que los ayudaría en la guerra… pero nunca dije que los perdonaría por lo que hicieron por 10 años-_ mirando la aldea con rencor con esos ojos rojos con la mano en sus bolsillo desapareciendo en la noche

* * *

 **bueno ahí tengo la continuación para que todos que me siguen**

 **Sin nada mas que decir se despide Maurox000**


	3. El comienzo de algo mas

**Hola a todos, perdón por la tardanza de las historias pero estaba muy ocupado intentando subir mis notas ya que las tenias muy malas y de a poco escribía la historia**

 **otra cosa, le agradezco de muy buena manera [belsazar] y [Kamen Rider Predator] al mencionar el nombre del fic que decía antes, yo sabia que había alguna historia parecida pero no le recordaba pero gracias a los mencionados de ante se como se llama, [darkness de Tyrazad] pero no creo que hable con el autor porque al parecer lleva un año inactivo sin embardo editare un poco la historia para que no se parezca mucho**

 **sin nada mas que decir los invito a leer disfrutenlo**

* * *

Al día siguiente de los sucedido en el departamento del rubio de la aldea de la hoja, todos los aldeanos y algunos ninjas civiles creían que la heredera hyuga tuvo un conflicto con el demonio que sabían que volvió y viendo esa oportunidad protestaron que era un peligro hacia la aldea, querían su muerte, los shinobis estaban controlándolos ya que querían entrar a la oficina del hokage, tsunade ya estaba a su límite al escuchar la muerte a quien podría salvarlos de la guerra por sus malas decisiones pidió al consejo civil junto con el consejo ya que terminado ese asunto decidirían que haría primero el rubio

-díganme porque tanto escándalo-dijo tsunade poniendo sus codos en la mesa, entrelazando sus manos cerca de barbilla mirándolos serios

-queremos que expulsen al demonio o que lo mate-dijo el civil 1

-y porque piden eso-dijo shikaku

-es un peligro hacia la aldea, tsunade sama no podemos permitir que un demonio siga paseándose en la aldea…

Antes de continuar con su discusión, se escuchó la puerta, notando que iba entrando el rubio con su ropa oscura con nubes rojas, tenía una mirada desinteresada, los civiles lo miraban con odio y a la vez con terror por tener un aura de muerte, el consejo lo miraba con miedo por mismo motivo

-¿para que me llamaste tsunade?-dijo el rubio sentándose en asiento vacío

-para discutir sobre la guerra-

-¡tsunade sama, como puede confiar en un demonio como ese!-grito civil 2

-cállense- emanando un instinto el rubio aterro a los civiles y asustando a los ninjas presentes menos tsunade

-cálmate naruto-dijo tsunade tranquilizando al rubio y mirando a los civiles-ustedes no quiero reunirme por una tontería como está, el volvió para ayudarnos puede que se nuestra única esperanza por una guerra iniciada por sus sed de poder, así que cállense-los civiles protestaron por su insolencia pero todo el ambiente cambio cuando el rubio saco unos de sus cadenas para atravesar a un civil

-escuchen bien pandas de hipócritas, esta aldea está en guerra y mientras que tengo que matar a millones de inocente ninjas solo para proteger a unos estúpidos civiles así que ustedes no tienen derecho a decir nada-para el miedo del consejo civil, el rubio amarro las manos junto con los pies del civil muerto, estirándolo hasta separa el inferior y superior del cuerpo salpicando sangre en la cara de unos aterrados civiles-si vuelven a decir algo les aseguro que no salen de esta sala…vivos

Después de esa sangrienta amenaza toda la sala quedo en silencio, tsunade les decía que atacarían a unos cuarteles ninjas de sus enemigos que estaban instalándolo cerca de la frontera del fuego y que irían los novatos ya que todos los ninjas estaban ocupados, sin embargo todos miraban al rubio que estaba leyendo un libro que tenía un raro título "torturas para aldeanos o ninjas" a todos se le recorrió un escalofrió en la espalda, cuando el rubio noto las miradas alzo la mirada causando miedo en algunos

-¿Por qué me miran?

-naruto quiero que vayas en la misión y que cuides de ellos-dijo tsunade ya sabiendo la relación de los novatos con el rubio

-quieres que sea su niñero-dijo el rubio levantando una ceja

-ellos son importantes al ser los herederos de los clanes en konoha y sus sensei no están y sé que eres más fuerte gracias a la ayuda del kyubi-dijo la rubia

-no prometo nada-dijo desinteresado volviendo a su libro

-como no tenemos nada más que discutir, retírense menos tu naruto-dijo la rubia viendo como todos se paraban de sus asientos para retirarse dejando solo a naruto y tsunade

-que deseas tsunade-dijo sin dejar de leer su libro

-naruto… sé que odias a tus ex compañeros por lo sucedido hace 10 años y lo entiendo si no fuera por el consejo que dio la orden jamás lo hubiera permitido-dijo sentándose enfrente suyo

-y tienes toda la razón tsunade-dejando su libro en la mesa-lo único que quiero es que sufran, me traicionaron de la peor forma posible

-pero tienes que entenderlos estaban cegados por el odio, ellos te querían tienes que perdonarlos

-me pides lo imposible, la única forma que los perdone… es matándolos-dijo para después sentir como la mano de la rubia se posaba en la suya

-créeme que pienso lo mismo, pero no puedes seguir este camino de odio no te llevara nada bueno-dijo con preocupación entrelazando su mano con el del rubio-eres lo único que me queda

-que paso con ese estúpido pervertido-dijo para notar como frunció la mirada

-ni siquiera lo menciones hizo algo imperdonable mintiéndome todo este tiempo-su voz se notaba que era de rabia-pero ya no puedo hacer nada

-¿Por qué no?-dijo el rubio mirándola

-mírame, sigo teniendo esta forma por un genjutsu pero solo soy una vieja que algún día se le agotara el chakra-dijo agachando la mirada

-puedo solucionar eso-dijo acercando su rostro y levantando el de la rubia

-cómo pue…-interrumpida por algo que le dejo sorprendida, el rubio la estaba besando, un beso donde se sentía el cariño y el placer, nunca espero llegar a eso pero se sentía tan bien que de poco empezó a corresponderle, una lucha de lenguas donde rubio tenía la ventaja, sin saber cómo sucedió tenía su mano en la cabeza para aumentar el placer que estaba sintiendo, ya han pasados muchos años desde que sintió algún contacto de un hombre, pero este era diferente quería detenerse no podía hacer algo así con alguien que veía como un hijo, pero el placer que estaba sintiendo era tan grandioso que le decía que continuara, segundos, minutos, horas no sabía cuánto había pasado pero no le importaba hasta que el rubio se separó de ella únicamente conectado por un puente de saliva, dejando a una rubia ruborizada por lo que hizo

-desactiva el genjutsu-dijo suavemente

-no puedo no me veras de la misma forma-dijo aun incrédula lo que hizo mirando esos ojos rojos

-confía en mi tsunade, desactiva el genjutsu-para la sorpresa de la rubia, los ojos de naruto cambiaron de color a unos azules tan profundos-por favor confía en mi

Sin oponerse al rubio por ver con sus propios ojos… una sonrisa, pero no cualquiera era de esas sonrisas que tanto le gustaban, eran de esas sonrisas cuando todo era feliz para el rubio donde creía en sus "amigos", de esas sonrisas donde le lleno su vacía vida al ver como moría su hermano y novio, esas sonrisas donde creyó nunca más ver, obedeciendo al rubio cerro los ojos y desactivo su genjutsu, esperando algún rechazo del parte del rubio pero sin escuchar nada abrió los ojos lentamente y vio al rubio que estaba sonriendo aun, revisándose vio que seguía igual pero un poco más joven como de la misma edad del rubio, sin creerlo intento disolver algún tipo de ilusión pero era real

-¿qué paso?-dijo revisándose

-con la ayuda de kurama y su chakra te rejuvenecimos todo tu cuerpo hasta la edad mía-dijo parándose y acercándose a la puerta- tómalo como un agradecimiento por todo lo que has hecho por mí, hasta luego

-espera-dijo parándose y deteniéndolo sosteniendo sus manos-es por eso que me… besaste-dijo desviando la mirada sonrojada

-necesitaba ser contacto físico para rejuvenecerte

-por nada más-dijo para después regañarse por dentro por preguntar tal cosa

-siempre quise probar esos deliciosos labios-dijo para después desaparecer como un fantasma dejando una sonrojada rubia

- _muchas gracias naruto-kun_ -susurro viendo donde estaba parado el rubio pensando en la sensación que sintió recién pensando que quizás le dé un recompensa cuando vuelva de la misión- _en que estoy pensando-_ desordenándose el pelo se quedó horas quitándose el placer que sintió en eso labios- ¡AH!-sin éxito alguno

A la mañana siguientes se le informaron a los novatos que cumplirían su primer misión en la guerra eliminando algunos cuarteles que estaban cerca de la frontera del fuego, sin embargo les sorprendió que naruto iba ir con ellos pero no los iba ayudar solo iba cuidarlo y ser el líder para ver si estaba listo en esta guerra… para su desagrado, no dijeron nada pero notaron que la rubia estaba feliz actuaba con más amabilidad y siempre estaba acariciando su piel pero cuando cruzaba miradas con el rubio desviaba la mirada intrigando a los demas

Con todo listo y dichas las instrucciones los novatos y el rubio se fueron a prepararse, los novatos querían que se recuperara la amistad del rubio y con la misión encomendada harían lo que fuera para acercarse al rubio sabían que tendrían un largo camino por recorrer pero harían lo imposible para recuperar su amistad. Sin saber que naruto no tenía la intención de perdonarlos solo cumpliría su misión de ayudar en la guerra y se largaría de la aldea

En la puerta de la aldea estaban listo con su mochila con sus cosas, tenía ya su ropa puesta para combatir (la que tenían en naruto shippuden) aunque les sorprendió que naruto no llevara nada solamente su ropa negra con nubes rojas

-¿dónde están tus cosas dobe?-dijo sasuke

-no me hables como si fuéramos amigos, en esta misión soy su superior y me tiene que tratar como tal y si tienen intenciones de desobedecerme tsunade me dio permiso para usar la fuerza si es necesario ¿entendido?-dijo gélidamente mostrando eso ojos rojos asustándolos-dije… ¿entendido?

-ha…hai-dijeron todos

-bien con ya todo listo quiero que vayan adelante y que se organicen de tal forma que no dejen punto ciego…que esperan ¡ahora!- viendo como asustados partieron de inmediato y organizándose

- **jajaja como tenían sus caras jajaja un poco más y se mean en los pantalones jajaja-** dijo el zorro riéndose sin parar dentro la mente del rubio

- _vamos a ver si valen la pena mostrar todo mi poder-_ dijo siguiéndolo

- **te dije que funcionaria enseñarte cómo actuar en una guerra-** dijo el zorro sonriendo limpiándose una lagrima de la risa

 **-** _nunca espere que saldría de la cárcel y me encontrara en un guerra_

 **-así son los humanos no se cansan de sus ambiciones-** dijo encogiéndose el hombro

 **-** _nunca he tenido ambiciones-_

 **-porque tú no eres prácticamente un humano, eres más bien… mitad demonio, cuando nos unimos nuestros chakras, te convertiste en demonio y nosotros no nos dejamos llevar por cosas tontas**

 **-** _ya veo_

Conversando con el zorro noto que ya estaba anocheciendo y ordeno que iba a campar en un claro cerca, siguiendo las órdenes de su líder se detuvieron y decidieron que la mitad construiría el campamento y la otra pondría trampas para cualquier enemigo que se acerque, naruto no queriendo estar cerca de ellos se fue sentar en un árbol alto, decepcionándolos al notar que no quería estar cerca de ellos, con ya la comida lista todos estaba comiendo pero miraban como el rubio seguía acostado en la rama del árbol mirando la luna pensando en cierta rubia y el beso que le dio

- **¿qué te pasa cachorro?**

 **-** _nada, solamente que no dejo de pensar en…_

 **-¿en tsunade?**

 **-** _si…debe pensar que soy un pervertido al besarla_

 **-sin embargo te gusto-** dijo con un sonrisa picara

 **-** _no puedo olvidarlo… su sabor era tan dulce como miel, la textura de sus labios eran tan suave y su aroma era tan rico y a la vez adicto…_

 **-sí, sí, sí, ya entendí, no tienes que detallarlo adecuadamente recuerda que estuve ahí ¿Qué más?**

 **-** _no la puedo sacar de mi cabeza, no sé qué me pasa pero cada vez que la veo…_

 **-** _ **este cachorro está creciendo-**_ penso feliz por ver que su único amigo se estaba enamorado en alguien que siempre lo apoyo- **naruto, solo con el tiempo sabrá lo que te pasa**

 **-** _¿qué quieres decir?_

 **-nada, me voy a dormir… no lo tortures tanto quieres-** dijo confundiendo al rubio por lo último pero antes de preguntarle sintió como sus ex amigo se acercaban, cambiando su expresión a fría

-naru… naruto-kun quie…quieres com…comer con noso…nosotros-dijo la ojiperla acercándose cuidadosamente aun recordando lo sucedido anteriormente hace unos días

-lárguense, no los quiero ver

Muchos entendían que naruto no los quería ver ni en pintura, lo que alguna vez fue un rubio problemático, hiperactivo, un grandioso amigo y con una voluntad inquebrantable se terminó en el momento que decidieron traicionarlo, sakura y hinata estaban devastada el hombre que eligieron para amar no las quería ver, las odiaba tanto que no le importaba su bienestar como hace 10 años

-naruto-dijo sakura mirando al rubio que seguía con los ojos cerrados-…Sé que hicimos algo imperdonable… y créenos que no hay día que nos arrepentimos por esa estúpida decisión, pero entiéndenos estábamos cegados por el odio y tristeza cuando perdimos nuestros seres queridos…

-cállate-dijo el rubio con una voz profunda

-naruto, por favor perdónanos-dijo sakura estirando la mano en un intento de alcanzarlo

-te dije que te callaras-dijo aumentando su ira

-naruto-kun-acercándose al rubio

-¡que te calles!-aumentando su instinto y con una velocidad impresionante tenía su puño en el estómago de la peli rosa, nadie creía lo que veían, se transportó de un lugar a otro en un instante mandando a volar a sakura y estrellándola en un árbol cercano, incrustándola-ustedes decidieron hacer esto-haciendo sellos manuales creando una neblina- conocerán el verdadero dolor que sufri al traicionarme -dijo para desaparecer misteriosamente

-¿dónde está?-dijo sasuke activando su doujutsu- no lo veo en ninguna parte aun con el sharingan

-ni tampoco con el byakugan-dijo neji mirando en todos lados

-todo su sufrimiento no vale nada comparado con lo que voy a hacer-dijo naruto en algún lugar de la neblina

Los ninjas notaban como la neblina aumentaba su densidad, siéndole imposible ver más allá de su nariz hasta que notaron que estaban completamente solo, caminando no encontraron nada solamente neblina hasta que vieron que de a poco la figura de rubio se formaba enfrente suyo, pero en vez de una neblina blanca como debía ser, alrededor suyo era tan negra como la misma noche haciéndole imposible ver su rostro, mirándose mutuamente veían como la figura se reducía hasta la edad que lo traicionaron

Shikamaru

veía como un mismo rubio estaba enfrente de él, con su ropa naranja pero tenía manos negras apretándolo fuertemente y sus ojos azules se mostraba desesperación, tristeza, rabia y mucho odio y al darse cuenta no podía moverse y fijándose que su cuerpo estaba conectado con su sombra y que atrás del estaba naruto mirándolo con un sonrisa que mostraba sus colmillos

-mi querido amigo shikamaru…-dijo caminando a su alrededor-…refresquemos tu memoria, tu creaste todo el plan en contra mío ¿cierto?-viendo como el nara no decía nada-lo tomare como un si… después de la batalla de todos contra yo solo, decidieron que se darían un gusto atacándome con su jutsu personales ¿no es cierto?... vamos a ver si les gusta que use sus propio jutsu contra ustedes

Sin sellos manuales se crearon manos dentro de la sombra pero estos eran diferente, eran manos esqueléticas con uñas bien largar y sin aviso se enteraron en la carne del pelinegro, haciéndolo gritar fuertemente sentía las manos muy ásperas como lijas y tan heladas como hielo mismo, repitiendo el mismo proceso manos salieron y se agarraron en el cuerpo del pelinegro. Minutos, horas, días, no lo sabía pero tenía tantas quemaduras en su cuerpo que le hacía imposible moverse sin sentir dolor

-vamos shikamaru, eras el más inteligente de nosotros y no puedes salir de una situación como esta que patetico-dijo el rubio sentado mirándolo con diversión-sin duda los ninjas de hoy en día está mal

-de… detente-dijo el pelinegro no soportándolo mas

-qué curioso-dijo acercándose-yo recuerdo que pedí lo mismo ¿pero ustedes que hicieron?... esto-

Tomando su mano, el rubio hizo que se moviera lenta y dolorosamente, hasta su cuello y apretándole, quitándole la respiración, el pelinegro notaba como no entraba nada de aire en sus pulmones,

-me gustaría ver tu rostro todos los día como ahora-soltándolo y dándole aire a sus pulmones

-para…naru…-interrumpido por sentir un dolor en su pecho y mirando para abajo estaba la mano del rubio atravesando su cuerpo

-pero basuras como tú no merecen la pena-dijo sin inmutarse por la sangre que salpicaba en su rostro y viendo como el cuerpo de shikamaru caía sin vida, suspirando y limpiándose la cara-uno menos-desapareciendo en una explosión de humo,

Ino

La rubia estaba aterrada de un momento a otro estaba sola enfrente de un rubio 10 años menor, su cara estaba completamente llena de sangre al igual que su pelo, su ropa malgastada con lleno de cortes, viendo como el rubio se tiraba al suelo apretando su cabeza gritando de dolor, ella se aterro completamente tapándose la mano en la boca, hasta que sintió como su alrededor se movía lentamente, mareándose y tirándose de rodilla al piso sosteniéndose con sus manos

-quien diría, que la bella Ino no soporte algo como esto-dijo naruto justo a un paso delante suyo

-que… vas…hacer-dijo apena resistiendo su mareo

-nada en especial, solamente vamos ver que tan hermosa eres al usar tu propio jutsu en contra tuyo-dijo haciendo sello manuales que reconocía perfectamente la rubia

Sintiendo como su mente le dolía duramente como si tuviera una guerra en su cabeza, de repente imágenes venían repitiéndose de ella siendo golpeada, torturada, violada, etc. Miles de imágenes pasaban que si no fuera una kunoichi seguramente estaría traumatizada de por vida, el dolor aumentaba, su mente iba explotar en cualquier momento que para suerte de ella el rubio cancelo el jutsu

-¿qué pasa Ino? No puedes continuar-dijo haciendo los sellos lentamente, interrumpido por la voz de la rubia

-para…por favor… te lo suplico…detente-dijo acercando a dura apenas al rubio-por…favor

-¿la misma Ino Yamanaka, suplicándome?-dijo el rubio sonriendo acercándose y poniéndose a su altura quedando a pocos centímetros de su cara-Si te soy sincero… siempre supe que eras hermosa y que si no fuera por esa estúpida obsesión con el emo, seguramente me habría enamorada de ti y no de esa estúpida plancha rosada-dijo calmadamente sorprendiendo a la rubia-suerte para ti lo que me hiciste no fue tan grave y algunos de los miembros de tu clan que eran más listos se dieron cuenta quien soy en realidad dándome comida y agua de niño cada vez que me veían y es solo por eso que no te voy a dar tanto castigo- dijo parándose y retirándose hasta que se detuvo por ver la mano de la rubia en su tobillo

-gra…cias-dijo mirándolo a los ojos con lagrimas

-tuviste suerte, nada más y si no fuera por esa mierda llamado sasuke seguramente te hubieras convertido en una grandiosa kunoichi-dijo sacando un kunai de su ropa

- _muchas…gracias…y tienes razón… que tonta fui… al no ver… lo que tenía adelante-_ dijo con cansancio y arrepentimiento por notar recientemente que seguía solo un tonto y patético amor para después ver como se acercaba el kunai justo a su corazón

Chouji

El casi gordo notaba como un naruto estaba tirado en el piso con lleno de tierra, tenía miles de corte en todo su cuerpo hasta que escucho un ruido proveniente atrás suyo, dándose la vuelta vio como una bola de gigante de acero con llena de púas de acercaba rápidamente intentado escapar vio como la bola lo alcanza hasta que lo aplasto enterrando la púas en el gordo, naruto veía como la bola pasaba repetida veces llenándole de hoyos al pobre chouji, el rubio hizo desaparecer la bola que cambio a unas…¿bolsas de frituras?

-sigo sin creer que tengas aun tus ambiciones por la comida-dijo el rubio tomando las bolsas de papa

-que…vas….hacer-dijo chouji mirando las bolsas

-solo esto-dijo tirando todas las papas enfrente de él y aplastándolo con su pie para el horror del comelón

-¡nooooo!-grito intentando alcanzar las frituras, cuando noto cadenas en sus manos

-que patético-dijo con una gota en la cabeza viendo como el gordo estaba como perro furioso intentando alcanzar las bolsas-en serio, que patético-dijo poniéndose la mano en la cabeza y negando para después activar la bomba que estaba dentro de las bolsas matándolo en un instante

(NT: si ofendí a alguien con sobrepeso Lo Siento no fue mi intención)

Lee

El rarito adicto a su flama de la juventud por primera vez estaba asustado veía como el rubio tenía varios golpes, muchos lo trataban de idiota pero nunca olvidaría el día que traiciono a su único amigo que sufrió más que él, tenía varios moretones que estaban en su cara

-sabes-dijo el rubio detrás del-nunca pensé que alguien como tú me haría tal cosa…tu, el que siempre decía sobre la amistad terminaste traicionarme…que pena

Con la misma velocidad anteriormente ya estaba delante suyo dándole un golpe en el mentón mandándolo hacia arriba con fuerza, cuando se repuso ya era tarde naruto estaba arriba esperándolo con un golpe justo en la espalda, cuando estaba a centímetros del suelo el rubio lanzo una patada mandándolo duramente al suelo, el rubio tomo su mano levantándolo y estrellándolo repitiéndolo muchas veces, lee estaba muy dañado, fácilmente podría soportar los golpes y sin cansarse pero los golpes del rubio era tan fuerte que casi le rompe el hueso con un solo movimiento, naruto seguía golpeando a lee sin presentar cansancio alguno, naruto patea el estómago de lee mandándolo lejos y que con su velocidad apareció detrás suyo recibiendo con puros golpes o rodillazo, estomago, cabeza, tórax, piernas, no dejaba ningún lugar que no golpeaba dejándolo en el suelo apenas consiente

-siempre estuviste orgulloso de tu velocidad ¿cierto? Es una pena que gaara no te lo rompiera pero no te preocupes…porque yo si te los rompo entero-dijo fríamente pisando fuertemente sus piernas y lanzando kunais en sus tendones

-¡AAAAHHHHH!-grito de dolor, no sentía para nada sus piernas sentía

-voy acabar tu dolor rock lee-dijo para después pisarle su cabeza reventándola matándolo sin remordimiento

Ten Ten

La castaña veía con arrepentimiento como armas de diferentes tipos estaban enterradas en el cuerpo del rubio, cuando vio un kunai enterrarse justo a un paso suyo cuando vio algo demasiado tarde… un sello explosivo, se cubrió lo más que pudo pero como no reacciono a tiempo sufrió leves daños, después como arte de magia salían miles de armas arrojadizas apuntándole a ella, esquivo lo más que pudo sufriendo uno que otro rasguño, segundo después armas pesadas giraban furiosamente al igual que ante los esquivo sin recibir ninguno

-eres excelente esquivando-se escuchó la voz de naruto, tenten esquivaba lo más que podía pero eran muchas armas que salían de la nada, que por suerte escuchaba los sonido de dónde venían-probemos con esto-dijo el rubio apareciendo de repente enfrente suyo con miles de espadas doradas con runas muy extrañas flotando encima suyo

(NT: si han visto campione! Sabrán cómo es la espada y la técnica usada)

Tenten hizo lo que más pudo para esquivar pero eran mucha que no podía contra todas esas espadas, hasta que llego lo que quería el rubio, una espada se enterró en la castaña movilizándola por el impacto y haciendo que las espadas se enteraran causando la muerte inmediata y pareciendo un alfiletero humano

Neji

Naruto uso la misma técnica del clan hyuga causando heridas internas en neji por más que pudo para contraatacar no pudo hacer nada dejando solo que la hemorragia interna lo matara sabiendo que algún día esto iba a pasar

Kiba

Lo mismo que neji, naruto uso su técnica con otro clon, él no quería morir usando todas sus fuerzas ataco a naruto aun cuando sabía que no era rival para el rubio, el combate no era nada más que choque de kiba y akamaru vs dos clones, pero naruto gano fácilmente al causar más daño al momento del choque cuando , el hombre perro estaba flotando en el aire hasta que escucho un ruido parecido a un zumbido, miro hacia atrás cuando vio el rubio volando directamente hacia su corazón con sus manos juntas, sin poder de hacer algo naruto lo mato arrancando su corazón y aplastarlo

Hinata

Hinata estaba aterrada, el amor de su vida estaba justo enfrente de ella, con muchas heridas profundas que se estaba recargando misteriosamente en un árbol blanco

-te acuerdas de ese día…hinata-escucho cerca de su oído-…según recuerdo…antes de atacarme me dijiste dos palabras… ¿te acuerdas?

-te…amo-susurro con miedo

-precisamente…sabes, en un momento pensé tener una vida juntos…tu y yo…amándonos por toda la vida-susurrando lo último cerca del oído de hinata haciendo que se paralizara con la esperanza que el rubio la perdonara y que la amara como ella a el

-lamentablemente para ti… cuando pienso en eso recuerdo el día que casi me rompes el corazón-dijo chasqueando los dedos, apareciendo unas cadenas amarrando piernas y manos de la ojiperla, naruto caminaba alrededor suyo mirándola a pies a cabeza

-si te soy sincero…tienes un cuerpo esplendido-desabrochando su chaqueta lentamente dejando ver sus pechos que se cubría apenas con unas mallas-tenía pensado violarte… pero eso sería más que un favor para ti-

-naruto…kun-dijo hinata con miedo por ver que sería violada aunque lo que dijo el rubio tenía razón si la violaba tendría sexo con el rubio…su más grande sueño

-mmm ¿qué hago?-pensando en algún momento se le ocurrió como hacer sufrir a hinata…rompiéndole el corazón

-sí, eso será perfecto… dime hinata ¿Qué pasaría si salgo con tu…hermana?-susurro naruto cerca de su oído lo último impactándola-siempre han dicho que tu hermana es mejor que tú y creo que pienso lo mismo

Al lado de hinata apareció una joven muy hermosa de aproximadamente 20 años, tenía el pelo atado dejando ver dos mechones con cinta blanca en ambos lados de su cara tenía el mismo cuerpo de hinata pero menos proporciones su vestimenta consistía en una polera blanca con un escote que mostraba un poco de sus pechos junto con una chaleco azul marino con bordes blanco sin manga abierta que le llegaba hasta a los muslo, unos pantalones negro resaltando su trasero y sandalias ninjas. Hinata veía como su hermana tenía los ojos centrado en naruto que se acercaba lentamente hacia ella, cuando estaban a centímetro el rubio le tomo el pelo acariciándolo

-mi querida hanabi-chan-dijo viendo como la ojiperla menor lo besuqueaba lentamente-dime mi querida hime… ¿harías cualquier cosa por mí? ¿Hasta matar a tu propia familia?

-si-respondió cegada por el manoseo que le daba el rubio-haría cualquier cosa por ti mi amor…ah-gimió cuando sintió una mano en su intimidad todo en frente de hinata

-¡déjala!-grito hinata de puro celos

-entonces…mata a tu hermana…has que sufra por mí-dijo haciendo que hinata se aterrara

-por favor deja a mi hermana-dijo salvando a su hermana pero por dentro quería matar a hanabi por quitarle a su rubio

Hanabi sin decir nada ataco a hinata y como se podía mover por las cadenas recibió todos los golpes de lleno sin descanso alguno, usando técnicas de su clan hanabi daño internamente a hinata haciéndola que sangrara por la boca por sus hemorragias. Naruto veía como hinata es atacada por su querida hermana, cuando hanabi término dejando a una apenas consiente hinata arrodillada, desapareció repentinamente dejando solo con el rubio

-que coincidencia, quedaste justo en la misma posición cuando me atacaste-dijo tomándole bruscamente el pelo elevando su cara para que lo mirara-te digo algo hinata, tenías unos ojos hermosos-

-¿te..nia?-pregunto con hilo de voz

-así es…tenias-sacando rápidamente un kunai le hizo un corte horizontalmente en los ojos, haciendo que hinata con la fuerza que le quedaba gritara

-¡AAAAAHH!-rompiendo las cadenas uso sus manos para cubrirlo-¡¿por qué?!

-una puta traicionera como tú, merece sufrir lentamente-dijo desapareciendo dejando que hinata muera por falta de sangre

Shino

El castigo del amante de los insectos no fue muy interesante en la opinión del autor y el del rubio, solo tenía que ponerle a su límite y dejarlo sin chakra para después ponerle sellos de supresor de chakra para que no se mueva para que muera lentamente y quemando a todos los insectos para que no le recargaran sus energías

Sai

-pero mira quien tenemos aquí…el títere de danzo-dijo un sonriente naruto viendo a un serio sai

-¿dónde está el verdadero?-dijo sai sacando sus herramientas para atacar-sé que eres un clon

-como lo sabes-dijo sin dejar de sonreír

-te conozco y siempre envías a tus clones por tus tareas-dijo mientras veía como el rubio se daba media vuelta mirando a la nada

-tienes razón, si me conoces-le dijo a sai sin notar que el rubio sonría maquiavélicamente-…pero no lo suficiente-y en un parpado desapareció en dejando a un preocupado dibujante al no saber el plan de naruto

Minutos habían pasado y no había señales de la presencia del rubio, el dibujante no sabía que hacer pero tenía su guardia alta por si atacaba sin saber que atacaba en donde nunca lo espero

-aquí abajo-dijo naruto tomándole el pie, enterrándolo y saliendo del suelo quedando enfrente del dibujante

-buen planeado naruto-dijo con una sonrisa sincera-pero no lo suficiente-de repente lo que estaba enterrado se convirtió en un tronco-aun te falta-dijo detrás del rubio

Sai quedo sorprendido, su puño iba directo a la cabeza del rubio y no podría esquivarlo, cuando tenía su puño a centímetro del rubio desapareció en un destello rojo oscuro, el rubio apareció detrás de sai mandado un golpe en su cabeza atinándole y mandándolo lejos

-ante me hubiera contenido, pero tu jefe fue una de las razones tener una infancia de mierda…y tú vas a pagar sus pecado-y sin aviso naruto golpeaba a diestra y siniestra en todo el cuerpo de sai dejándolo llenos de moretones

Con apenas fuerza sai se levantó y tomo su arma, un tanto para atacar pero el rubio esquivaba fácilmente

-no eres nada comparado a mí-dijo el rubio tomando su arma con las manos sorprendiendo a sai-y si quieres ver una verdadera arma-dijo tirando su brazo que se ilumino dejando imposible ver, sai al abrir sus ojos noto en las manos de rubio-te presento mi arma mi guadaña de la muerte

(Busquen el arma de dante inferno ahí sabrán su apariencia)

Sai intentaba por más que podía contraatacar al rubio que no dejaba ninguna abertura con su poderosa arma y el apena con una pequeña arma, ante de hacer algo naruto vio una abertura sacando la defensa de sai y atravesando su pecho con la guadaña pero no termino ahí

-adios sai-dijo para después levantar la guadaña cortando por la mitad su parte superior

El cuerpo de sai cayo dejando un gran charco de sangre, naruto contento por lo que hizo desapareció

Sasuke

El pelinegro en su mirada se veía que estaba tranquilo por ver cómo naruto estaba tirado en el piso por lo de hace años, pero por dentro estaba preocupado, el rubio era muy fuerte aun usando el sello maldito y su doujutsu él lo superaba en todo y siempre supo eso

-deja de esconderte… dobe-dijo sasuke activando su mangekyuo sharingan para lo que sea

-nunca me escondí de ti… teme-dijo naruto serio con sus ojos rojos y no como las otra veces, él era el verdadero

-me sorprende que vallas en un camino de venganza, tú el que tenía la voluntad de la hoja -dijo lo más tranquilo que podía

-yo no voy en ese camino estúpido-dijo naruto metiendo sus manos en el bolsillo, sasuke por un momento se sintió inferior por su mirada-la diferencia entre tú y yo, es que tú siempre quisiste poder por cualquier medio para matar a itachi, en cambio yo no necesito poder… solo estoy cobrando lo que ustedes hicieron

-siempre fuiste bueno en todo naruto… sabias que estábamos destinado a pelear-dijo el pelinegro desenfundado su katana

-siempre lo supe-dijo sacando su guadaña-pero esta vez si te matare como lo debí hacerlo hace años

-el que sobreviva el mejor-poniéndose en posición de su kenjutsu

-tú lo has dicho-dijo naruto haciendo lo mismo

Los dos corrieron contra el otro, cuando estaban a un metro desaparecieron dejando solo un destello, el cielo aun con la neblina se veían chispas en todos lados, naruto atacaba por el costado de sasuke que lo intercepto con un poco de dificultada. Al separarse se miraron entre ellos antes juntar sus armas ejerciendo fuerza, los se miraron buscando una abertura para atacar, naruto vio una cerca del brazo, ejerciendo más fuerza movió su guadaña en forma para cortarle a sasuke que noto a tiempo su plan interceptándolo sufriendo solo un corte en su mano

-pero que pena, solo me hiciste un rasguño-dijo el pelinegro apretando su mano

-no tendrás la misma suerte-dijo naruto atacando primero

Sasuke apretó el mango de su katana y se lanzó contra el rubio haciendo un enfrentamiento de espadas de puros choques, el pelinegro tomo la muñeca del rubio y lo mando a volar por el aire boca abajo, el rubio con un movimiento de cuerpo se dio la vuelta aterrizando de forma correcta, guardando sus armas se lanzaron a una batalla de puños que se repetía la misma secuencia por dos veces el rubio lanzaba un puño el otro lo agarraba enviando con la otra mano un golpe que lo agarraba el rubio, este lanzaba una patada directo a la cara, el pelinegro hacia lo mismo, golpes rodillazos cabezazos, se lanzaban a con toda sus fuerzas sasuke ni con la ayuda de su doujutsu podía ver los movimientos de rubio solo por instinto lo esquivaba o interceptada

-se nota que has practicado kenjutsu y taijutsu-dijo naruto alejándose-pero veamos que tan bien se te va con los ninjutsu

-digo lo mismo-dijo haciendo sellos manuales- **katon: ban no jutsu-** cincos ráfagas de fuego salieron disparados desde su boca hacia naruto que lo esquivo con facilidad

-es todo lo que tienes-dijo naruto con burla-entonces me toca futon: yuukaze no jutsu-una ráfaga de viento salio disparada que con un poco de dificultad lo esquivo el pelinegro

Minutos pasaron solo lanzándose jutsus de viento y fuego, que el pelinegro tenía la ventaja

-admítelo teme siempre fui mejor que tu Fuuton: Fuuryudan no Jutsu-un dragon echo de viento se dirigía hacia sasuke que lo esquivo

-nunca dobe Katon: Goukakyuu no Jutsu-una bola de fuego se dirigía hacia naruto que lo desvió con la palma de su mano sorprendiendo a sasuke- como lo hiciste

-solo una sencilla técnica, además yo sé porque siempre me odiaste-dijo consternando al pelinegro

-que

-por tener siempre la atención de cierta persona

-de que habla

-que los dos siempre tuvimos algo en común, cuando éramos niños estaba "enamorado" de esa tonta peli rosa que te seguía a ti ¿cierto?

-cierto ¿y?

-tu siempre estuviste enamorado de la que le me espiaba, según ella, por amor…hinata hyuga-sasuke sudaba de los nervios

-como lo sabes

-tú crees que no me daba cuenta, cada misión o salida que hacíamos siempre ignorabas a tus fans pero mirabas a de reojo a hinata, pero tuviste suerte que nadie más se dio cuenta

-si es asi que te importa me enamore de ella porque… yo soy su amigo de la infancia y siempre la amaba

-pero mira que sorpresa ¿y porque nuestra rivalidad?

-cuando fui a comprar un helado desde lejos vi como tres niños se acercaron e intimidaron a hinata, quería salvarla pero justo apareciste tu salvándola… por tu culpa, y desde ese momento jamás se acercó a mí y siempre te espiaba, cuando sufrí por la masacre de mi clan ella se acercó a mí para hablar conmigo y reconfortarme, sentí una alegría inmensa pero cuando menciono que se había enamorado de un niño, herví de la rabia me aleje de ella pero nunca deje de amarla

-así que es por esa razón…que estúpido

-que has dicho

-dije que estúpido… una rivalidad por solo un tonto amor… esa estúpida hyuga aún cree que la pueda amar…sabes lo que haría si la aceptase-

-que

-le rompería el corazón a pedazo y arrancarle los ojos

-no te atreverías

-espera…ya lo hice jajajajajaj-rio como lunático lanzándole una bolsa que tenía manchas de sangre, el pelinegro lo abrió, su cara se puso de terror e ira al ver el contenido de la bolsa, eran los ojos de hinata cortados por la mitad

-que le hiciste maldito-activando su sello

-lo que se merecia esa maldira puta

-¡me las pagaras!-lanzándose sin ningún plan contra naruto. Este tenía una oscura sonrisa

Sasuke ataco a ciega a naruto, lanzando golpes a la azar, el rubio esquivaba fácilmente frustrando al pelinegro, naruto cansado tomo la mano de sasuke y lo trajo hacia el y con su otra mano enterrándolo en el cuerpo del pelinegro

-el mismo sasuke uchiha llevándose por la rabia, menuda sorpresa

-…-el pelinegro no dijo nada solo se sostenía la herida para retener la hemorragia

-solo eres un simple ninja mimado del consejo-dijo haciendo un jutsu creando una espada de viento y cortándole la cabeza, el rubio suspiro y se limpió la sangre de su cara-adiós…sasuke

Sakura

La peli rosa estaba aterrada veía como usaba su propia fuerza para masacrar al rubio, hasta que sintió un peso en sus manos y pies cayendo de rodillas cuando vio las botas que usaba baruto, levanto la mirada y ahí estaba el con una mirada gélida

-naruto-

-sakura-

Ninguno de los dos dijo nada mas solo se miraron entre si hasta que la peli rosa volvió hablar

-vienes a matarme- dijo agachando su mirada-si es así… hazlo, sé que lo merezco-soltando un par de lagrimas

-solo faltas tú sakura… y termino lo que quedo pendiente-creando el jutsu que siempre lo identifico

-el rasengan-dijo sakura hasta que vio como el jutsu se convertía en un bola eléctrica

-aun cuando fuiste la principal de mi dolor, eras mi compañera de equipo y hace año me di cuenta que te quiera como una hermana no como mujer-dijo naruto causando un dolor en el corazón de sakura-pero eso no significa que no te vaya matar

Sakura se sentó con dura apenas y cerrando los ojos- _perdóname naruto_ -susurro

-no sakura, lo que hiciste no tiene perdón-enterrando su jutsu en el pechos de la peli rosa matándola en un instante

* * *

 **Lo que muchos pidieron ahí esta el capitulo, lo de sasuke recien se me ocurrio no tenia nada que poner y me dije (y si sasuke conocia a hinata desde niño y siempre estuvo enamorado de ella) nose como se lo tomaran ustedes pero igual que es buena en mi opinion. antes que nada, no pongo cual fue el motivo a la traicion de naruto y como dije es "posible" que haya harem pero tengo algo planeado si es harem ¿ustedes quieren que algunas de la hoja se integre? como vieron en la parte de ino, claro es su decisión ya que esto lo subí para ustedes y ustedes son los motivos por la cual sigo avanzando y fue por ese motivo que hice este capitulo mas largo por la espera**

 **sin nada mas que decir se despide Maurox000**


	4. Misterios

**Hola a todos, perdón por la demora en serio lo siento, que por falta de motivación no pude escribirlo pero aquí esta el siguiente capitulo es corto pero creo que mas de alguno le gustara**

 **sin nada mas que decir los invitos a leerlo** **disfrútenlo**

* * *

El rubio suspiro por ver todos sus ex compañeros "muertos" aunque el rencor siga allí se desahogó por lo menos un poco para no llevarse por la venganza pero eso no soluciona 15 años de puro odio contra el

-creo que con esto podre seguir adelante-hizo algunos sellos de mano y pronuncio- **kai**

Al decir eso toda la neblina de disipo y viendo como todas las heridas que tenían se esfumaron notando que todo fue una simple ilusión, no podía matarlos por la petición de tsunade y como prometió solo seguiría ordenes de ella y de nadie más, se veían indefenso el si no fuera por esa orden podría matarlos ahora mismo sin ninguna ilusión pero no podía hacerlo, cuando noto que daban señales de despertarse se fue arriba del mismo árbol de antes como si nada hubiera pasado y esperando que harían

-¿Qué…paso?-dijo sakura intentado no recordar lo sucedido anteriormente

-no… lo sé-dijo ino con miedo-se supone que morimos porque seguimos vivos

-una ilusión-dijo sasuke con seriedad revisando su cuerpo-todo fue una simple ilusión-sasuke no lo diría pero estaba aterrado por dentro por ver lo fuerte que se volvió su ex amigo y como descubrió la razón de su rivalidad

Los demás estaban asustados por ver lo que es capaz el rubio si se le provoca pero sabían que se lo merecían años de maltratos no se solucionan con un simple perdón, cuando revisaron que todos estuvieran bien fueron a ver al rubio que seguía acostado encima de una rama,

-no se me acerquen, la próxima vez no será una ilusión-dijo con los ojos cerrado

Ellos acataron la orden al no querer sufrir lo mismo pero una se quedó para ser exacto la rubia yamanaka que se quedó viendo al rubio,

-porque me dijiste esas palabras naruto-dijo intentando iniciar una conversación sabiendo que no le tenía tanto odio como a los demás aunque el rubio no le respondió, cuando estaba a punto de irse naruto le respondió

-porque veo talento en ti… ¿eres afín suiton, cierto? Si mejoraras tu chakra y no solo te concentraras con las técnicas de tu clan podrías sobrevivir esta guerra

-¿sobrevivir?

-kumo tiene 2 jinchurikys al igual que iwa y kiri tiene solo uno, aunque sea el contenedor del bijuu mas fuerte pelear contra ellos es mucho y los ninjas aunque sean de un clan o no morirán

-entonces…

-no te odio ni tampoco la misma confianza de antes, solo te estoy advirtiendo para que no sea demasiado tarde

-… ¿Qué tengo que hacer para tener tu confianza de nuevo?-dijo la rubia con arrepentimiento

-eso lo tienes que averiguar tú, ahora lárgate y dile tu compañeros que los quiero levantados antes de que amanezca

-hai-la rubia se retiró dejando solo al rubio que hablaba con su compañero interno

- **¿porque tanta compasión con la yamanaka?-** dijo intrigado así que viendo sus recuerdos lo supo todo- **ya veo…eso no lo esperaba ¿Qué harás?**

- _fue hace muchos años cuando hicimos esa promesa y yo lo sigo cumpliendo -_

 _-_ **así que aún hay un pequeño rastro del antiguo naruto, pensé que te ibas llevar por el odio o la venganza-**

 _-yo no me dejo llevar por cosas tonta-_

 _-_ **al principio me preocupe que te dejaras llevar por rencor contra ellos, con esto me quito una peso de encima**

 _-ya no hay que preocuparse demasiado por eso, cuando termine esta misión empezaremos el plan_

 _-_ **es muy arriesgado y lo sabes, hay posibilidad de que mueras-**

 _-ya no hay marcha atrás, está todo listo_

 _-_ **ojala que se buena idea-**

 _-_ **…** _espero lo mismo-_ corto la conexión con su inquilino y se fue dormir

Al siguiente día antes de que salga el sol ya todos estaban levantados y preparando sus cosas para la misión encomendada por su líder que era eliminar cuarteles enemigos que se estaban instalando cerca de la frontera

Cada uno estaba pendiente en sus cosas, nadie hablaba y solo tenían un pensamiento en común "naruto" jamás pensaron que su traición cambiaria tanto al rubio aunque también se entendía el enojo con ellos. Su infancia no fue muy linda que digamos, solo desde nacimiento y que nadie que te cuide, comer de la basura para no pasar hambre, huir y esconderse para vivir un día mas, ser el centro de todo el odio de una aldea, fingir una sonrisa para ocultar esa soledad, luchar para una aldea que lo ve como una simple arma y cuando por fin creía que tendría seres queridos te traicionas apuñalándote por la espalda y que después te envíen a prisión por un acto que no cometiste sin duda rompería la voluntad de cualquier y sin excepción. Todos estaban arrepentidos si ellos mismo pasarían por eso destruirían a cualquiera que se cruzara en su camino y se dejarían llevar por la venganza

-es hora de irnos-todos salieron de sus pensamiento cuando escucharon al rubio que estaba parado encima de un árbol

-hai- dijeron todos antes de partir

Mientras los ninjas de la hoja iban a su misión, en konoha cierta rubia no paraba de pensar en cierto rubio, siempre pensaba que naruto era como su hijo al quien cuidar y no sentirse sola por la muerte de las personas más importante para ella, pero el naruto de antes ya no existe en cambio salió un hombre que la hizo estremecer con un simple beso aun recordaba esa sensación de sus labios era un beso cariñoso pero a la vez posesivo como no quisiera que se alejara de él

Estaba tan sumergida en sus pensamientos que no se dio cuenta que alguien entro en su oficina

-tsunade-

-jiraiya-dijo viendo a su antiguo compañero con el ceño fruncido

-aun sigues enojada-pregunto acercándose a su escritorio

-tú qué crees-los dos se miraron a los ojos-…que haces aquí

-que no puede uno visitar a su amiga-dijo con una sonrisa alzando los hombros

-no estoy para tus juegos jiraiya, dime porque estás aquí-

-me entere que "el" volvió-cambio su sonrisa por una cara seria-porque lo hiciste, sabes que es un peligro-su tono era como de odio

-eso no te incumbe, lo que yo haga es cosa mía-dijo molesta-así que largo,

-me incumbe porque soy su padrino-dijo pronunciado "padrino" con asco-y vi lo que hizo a unos anbu…-paro cuando la rubia golpeo su escritorio

-lo dejaste serlo hace 10 año maldito pervertido y el cambio por los desgraciado del consejo que tu apoyabas

-y no me arrepiento de mis decisiones-dijo serio-ese maldito demonio debe morir por mis propias manos

-¡ni se te ocurra tocarlo!-golpeo de nuevo el escritorio, rompiéndolo en el proceso-¡si lo tocas, desearas no haber nacido!

A pesar del instinto asesino el peliblanco no retrocedió en ningún momento, solo cambio su seriedad por una sonrisa burlona y arrogante

-qué pasa con esa actitud tsunade, sabes perfectamente que jamás me podrá ganar una vieja borracha como tú-

-quieres probar-dijo tronándose las manos y preparando para golpearlo

El peliblanco subestimando a la rubia dejo que lo golpearan… una mala decisión. Tsunade golpeo con todas sus fuerzas al peliblanco atravesando el piso hasta llegar al suelo que causo que se derrumbara toda la torre

La aldea escucho la explosión y todos dirigieron la mirada hacia la torre, los ANBU y ninjas fueron rápidamente al pensar un ataque contra su líder

Entre los escombro salió el peliblanco con heridas no tan graves superficiales

- _como rayos volvió a tener esa fuerza-_ pregunto pensando si fue buena decisión subestimarla

-es hora de cobrar todo lo que has hecho jiraiya-dijo preparando con una mirada gélida

-como…rayos…hiciste eso-pregunto con dificultad

-naruto me hizo volver mi juventud-

-el… hizo…eso-con un poco de esfuerzo se levantó-el maldito demonio… siempre entrometiéndose

-no lo llames demonio, él es mejor que todos de esta aldea-

-¿qué te pasa tsunade? ¿Por qué lo defiendes tanto?-

-porque es lo único que me queda-golpeo a jiraiya mandándolo estrellarse con un muro-y no dejare que lo lastimes

-¿nunca fuiste así? …actúas como si estuvieras enoma…-un clic hizo en la cabeza del pervertido-oh ya veo, esa es la razón-con fuerza se desprendió del muro- ¿te estas enamorando del chico?

-no digas estupideces-dijo aunque internamente se preguntaba lo mismo

-no lo niegues tsunade, sé que sientes algo más que un simple amor fraternal

Los ANBU y los ninjas llegaron y vieron como ellos dos se miraba fijamente preparándose para una pelea. Los dos se percataron de sus espectadores así que se relajaron para no causar daño en la aldea por la pelea

-acéptalo tsunade, siente algo por el chico-dijo con una mirada seria

-eso no te importa-

-maldito demonio-apretando sus puños fuertemente-primero su padre y ahora el…lo matare cueste lo que cueste-dijo antes de desaparecer en una explosión de humo

Un ANBU se acercó y se arrodillo ante tsunade

-lo seguimos señora-dijo preparando una señal para que sus escuadrón siguieran al peliblanco

-no es necesario, el regresara-dijo con calma-quiero que avisen que construyan la torre lo más pronto posible y que todos los que están aquí vuelvan a sus quehaceres

-hai-todos desaparecieron para acatar su orden

Tsunade se quedó parada entre los escombro sola pensando en lo que dijo jiraiya,

- _No sé porque lo ataque cuando amenazo a naruto, pero cuando lo dijo que lo mataría tenía unas ganas de matarlo yo misma ¿será cierto lo que dijo?_

Ya anocheciendo los ninjas de la hoja estaban oculto y listos para iniciar su estrategia

- _cuanto vez neji-_ dijo sasuke con su comunicador

- _cientos, pero eso no me preocupa-_

 _-¿entonces?_

 _-hay un sujeto que tiene enormes cantidades de chakra_

- _después veremos quién es el portador pero primero es poner lo explosivo_

Los dos se miraron y asistieron, su plan era mientras que los están más capacitados hacia una distracción mientras que los más veloces y sigilosos era poner todos los explosivos que pudieran

Sasuke con su Susano, neji con su byakugan, sakura con su súper fuerza, chouji con su técnica de expansión, sai con su jutsus y tenten con su miles de armas, ellos eran lo que iban a atacar de frente y resistirían hasta que llegue la señal

Hinata con su byakugan, shino con sus insectos, lee con su velocidad, kiba como refuerzo junto con shikamaru y ino con sus técnicas de control de mente, ellos con el disturbio entrarían para poner todos los explosivos para después dar la señal de retirada

Naruto observaba desde la cima de una árbol donde se veía todo aunque sintió esa cantidad de chakra no tanto como para superarlo pero si mucho, casi como si fuera un…

- _oh esto será interesante de ver, pero por si las moscas investigare quien es-_ como un fantasma fuese, desapareció con una sonrisa

- **asi que por fin me encontré con uno de mis hermanos**

Sin saberlo la misteriosa persona capto la presencia de naruto

- _encontré a unos de mis hermanos y se nota que es fuerte ¿Qué hacemos?_

 _-_ **por ahora nada**

 _-¿segura?_

 _-_ **el vendrá por si solo**

* * *

 **bien eso seria todo si algunos esperaban la muerte de los novatos lo siento pero no puedo hacerlo ya que necesito a alguien donde se dirija todo el odio de naruto porque si eso pasara seria lo siguiente**

 _ **naruto se va de la aldea ya que el no vale la pena quedarse ya que cobro su vengaza, abandonaría tsunade junto con sus sentimientos, las aldeas enemigas atacan y matan a konoha y se violarian a tsunade y todas las mujeres de los clanes por su kekkei genkai**_

 _ **pongo esto para aclarar**_

 **ahora ¿que secreto tiene naruto con ino? ¿por tanto odio de jiraiya hacia minato y naruto? ¿que jinchurikys es la persona misteriosa? eso ni el autor sabe, así que en el proximo capitulo veremos que nos prepara el destino**

 **sin nada mas que decir se despide su amigo Maurox000**


	5. Chapter 5

**HOLA, SEGURO MUCHOS ME CONOCEN POR MIS DEMAS HISTORIAS PERO QUIERO DECIRLE QUE YA NO TENGO LA MISMA INSPIRACION PARA CONTINUAR LAS DEMAS**

 **SI QUIZAS ALGUNOS QUIERAN QUE LA CONTINUE PERO NO PUEDO SEGUIR LO QUE YA TENIA EN MENTE ASI QUE ANTES DE CONTINUAR VOY A DEJAR UN MENSAJE EN TODAS MIS HISTORIAS Y VERAN MAS DETALLAMENTE**

 **ANTES QUE EMPIECEN A LEER, TIENE QUE LEER [EL RESURGIR DEL DRAGON OSCURO] DE [EL PRIMORDIAL385] PARA ENTIENDAN LA HISTORIA**

 **ASI QUE LEANLO, ES MUY BUENO**

* * *

La vida no es como uno esperaba

Uno piensa que todo será de color de rosa solo porque venciste tu más grande miedo o superaste lo que te parecía imposible

LAMENTABLEMENTE ASI NO ES LA VIDA

Uno tiene que luchar constantemente para tener un momento de paz y tranquilidad para volver hacer lo mismo

Esto lo llamamos rutina y salir de la rutina

si crees que tu vida es perfecta piensa que a tus espaldas otros se burlan, traicionan o engañan de la peor forma para que caigas y no seas nada

El dolor que sientes al descubrirlo es tanto que tienes que meterte al alcohol y drogas

Pero ¿si eres un dragón? Uno que tiene tanto poder al igual que poder político en el mundo sobrenatural

Este es el caso de Issei hyoudou que por cosas del destino descubrió que no todo era de color rosa y que las personas que más confió al igual que amo lo traicionaron de la peor forma que puede sufrir un hombre enamorado

Cuando uno sufre por amor y es alguien poderoso como es issei, tenemos 2 opciones:

* * *

La primera seria ojo por ojo y diente por diente

¿Cómo sería si issei pagara con la misma moneda la traición de Rias?

Seria algo como:

ver con sus propios ojos de como follaban como conejos sus esposas y ex mejor amigo sintió como su corazón se quebraba lentamente con cada minuto que pasaba, pero aparte de tristeza que sintió, llego otro sentimiento…la ira

si rías quería acostarse con cualquier hombre al igual que sus "esposas" ¿Por qué el no? ¿Por qué tenía que sufrir mientras ellas gozaban a sus espaldas?

Una idea cruzo por su cabeza, una terrible e ingeniosa idea así que se retiró lentamente ya planeando su venganza contra rías

Ya pasaron 4 meses desde ese día y todo seguía como si nada hubiera pasado, solamente que Valí consiguió una novia por la recomendación del mismo castaño, era una mujer rubia de ojos azules muy hermosa que se comparaba con la misma rías. La vida de valí cambio totalmente, desde la conoció jamás toco a las "esposas" de su "mejor amigo", obviamente lamentaba lo que había hecho pero se prometió a si mismo que protegería a su mujer y que haría lo que fuera para que el secreto de él y de ellas fuera llevado a la tumba

En un dia lluvioso el castaño mando a llamar a sus esposas junto con vali. ellas estaban muy arrepentidas lo que hicieron con el castaño así que se prometieron nunca más hacerlo y que harían lo que fuera para que su relación de miles de año sea una de las mejores. Cuando llegaron a la mansión todas las luces estaban apagadas, cosa que extraño a los presentes ya que el mismo castaño los llamo y no había nadie que los recibiera pero una luz, una simple luz se filtraba por un pasillo que llevaba a la sala principal, ellos pensaron que estaría issei esperándolos con una sonrisa

Que incrédulos

al llegar vieron como el mismo issei estaba sentado en un trono al centro de la sala y al lado había una mesita con una lámpara

-me alegro que llegaran-dijo con una sonrisa

-para que nos llamaste cariño-dijo rias con la misma sonrisa caminando para llegar a el

Pero antes que todos hicieran algo, sintieron como sus brazos y piernas eran encadenados al suelo sin poder hacer nada ya que las cadenas tenían sellos de restringíon de magia

-que estas haciendo hyoudou-dijo vali seriamente

-vaali no me mires asi-dijo con falso dolor-solamente devolver lo que me quitaste

-yo no te quitado nada-

-¿no? Entonces me equivoque-dijo mirando a otro lado-pense que era tu quien se follaba a mis "esposas" mientra yo trabaja

Todas las presente se aterraron en pensar que fueron descubiertas al igual que vali

-por sus expresiones creo que si estaba en lo correcto-

-bien-dijo levantándose-ya que fueron tan basuras para traicionarme quise hacer lo mismo… contemplen mi sueño hecho realidad

La sala completa se ilumino y lo que vieron hizo que abrieran sus ojos para después llorar de una profunda tristeza

En toda parte de la sala había mujeres desnudas tiradas en el suelo e inconsciente, pero con una sonrisa de lujuria. Pero lo que más le sorprendió era que esas mujeres eran las importante e hermosas del todo el mundo sobrenatural: Gabriel, Griselda, Penemue, Serafall, kuroka, Le fay, rossweisse, Yasaka, Athenas, Afrodita y ciento de diosas que ahora era mas que contenedores del castaño

No solo ellas estaban ahí, igual estaban las mismas matriarcas de las casas demoniacas que seguían siendo hermosas e irresistibles, hasta la Venelana estaba ahí era la más contenta

-vamos amor mío, que quiero seguir teniendo sexo-esa voz aterro a vali

-no te preocupes que me encargo de ellos y te voy a dar tan duro que no podrás pararte-enfrente de vali estaba su mejor amigo besando con lujuria a su novia

-¡maldito, como pudiste!-

-no seas hipócrita vali, su hiciste lo mismo o no?-dijo con una sonrisa mientra sobaba el cuerpo de la novia de vali

-ustedes serán los primeros en ver cómo estas mujeres gozan de mi-

Como si fuera coincidencia todas se levantaron y fueron donde issei para lamer el cuerpo entero mientras que sus esposas veían con lágrimas como gozaban de su esposo

12 horas fue en total la tortura que sufrieron ellos hasta el punto de ya no tener vidas en sus ojos por ver como sus seres amados los traicionaban, pero…

Ojo por ojo y diente por diente

* * *

El segundo seria rabia descontrolada hasta el punto de matar a todos:

* * *

En un lugar desolado, llenos de escombros, fuego por todos lados, gritos de súplica y lo que mas se escuchaba en el inframundo era una risa maniática

En el centro de lo que era anteriormente el territorio Gremory estaba una barrera que a simple vista se notaba que muy poderosa por la escalofriante aura y energía morada que rodeaba la barrera

-¿qué sucede perra malnacida?- la misma risa se detuvo para prenunciar esas palabras

-pa…ra …no… que…ria ha…cerlo-

-jajajajajajaj-la risa se escucho mas fuerte-pero que excusa para más mala-

Para que se entienda lo que esta sucediendo, vamos a describir la escena:

Primero: en medio se encontraba el mismo issei hyoudou solamente que tenia el pelo negro y ojos reptiliano que tan solo mirarlo causaba miedo hasta los mismo dioses, hablando de dioses, los mismo se encontraban mirando de forma seria afuera de la barrera. En sus manos se encontraba la longinu más poderosas de las historia la booted gear y en su espalda la divine dividing

Segundo: varias mujeres se encontraban tiradas en suelo manchando con sus sucias sangre el piso lleno de escombros y estas mujeres eran "esposas" de mismo issei hyoudou. Junta a ellas se encontraba un cuerpo tirado sin vida quien era el mismo Vali lucifer

Toda ellas miraban al ex-castaño que solamente las miraba de forma graciosa e ira

Tercero: todo eso comenzó por que todas le eran infiel con vali que se enamoro de ellas y cuando el castaño se entero libero un torrente de energía que hasta los mas poderoso lideres no se atrevieron meterse ya que todos sabían sobre la infidelidad de esas "mujeres" y mato de la peor y mas sangrienta a quien era su mejor amigo y arrancándole su sacred gear para matarlo despues

-diganme ¿estan cansadas? Digo porque toda la actividad que hicieron actuando como perra en celo deberían estar cansadas jajajajaja-la cordura del pelinegro ya no existía

Todas las mujeres se sentían con miedo y arrepentimiento, veían como sus familiares las miraba de forma seria sin ninguna pisca de compasión, estaban solas contra ese maniático que era su esposo

-vamos a ver ¿Qué hacemos?-dijo caminando lentamente alrededor de todas ellas hasta que se detuvo de la rubia monja

-y yo pensando que eras un santa y al final resultaste ser como una ramera en busca de un pene-la rubia veía sin fuerza como el pelinegro se acercaba lentamente a su vientre- y parece que no perdiste tiempo-

Sin compasión atravesó su vientre como si fuera gelatina y saco un feto de no mas de 3 meses haciendo que la rubia grite de dolor aun con la poca fuerza

-es una lastima que tengas que morir pero tus padres no son mas que basura en el mundo y no quiero que sea igual que ellos-con poco de poder elimino al feto sin compacion ante la mirada de las demás

-ahora un poco de curación y estas como nueva-dijo con una sonrisa malévola

Con fuegos a sus dedos empezó a cerrar la cicatriz de la rubia que lloraba y gritaba de agonía ante el dolor pero eso no es todo, el castaño agarro la cara de la monja aun con fuego en los dedos y lo dio vuelta

-lo siento tenia que darte vuelta…miento, no lo siento jajajajaja- en la espalda de la rubia empezó a escribir "perra en busca de pene"-te quedo hermoso

Y asi, una por una empezó a torturarlas de peor forma posible dejándolas con deformes tan grande que no eran ni la mitad que eran antes

Casi toda su piel quemada

Pelo quemado dejándolas con calvas

Arrancándoles el feto igual que Asia

Y en su espalda las mismas palabras

El castaño se acerco a la ultima de su victima y era nada menos que Rias gremory

-que hare contigo-dijo pensando-tu mereces algo mejor mmmm ya lo tengo

Rias veía con miedo como el castaño le abría las piernas y veía como el castaño con fuego en su mano

-esto no dolerá mucho-dijo con una sonrisa-dolera un infierno

Sin remordimiento y compacion, acerco su mano a la entrada de la pelirroja y le empezó introducir, ella gritaba como un dolor jamas antes sentido en su parte mas sensible

-esto es para que no abras las piernas jamas y para asegurarme que no se recupere-

El pelinegro quemo los labios y los cerro como si fuera una herida

-jajajajajajaja soy el mejor medico del mundo jajajajajaja-

Todo veian como todas las mujeres sufrían pero nadie tenía remordimiento, en mas, estaban complacido que la mujeres que decían que amaban al castaño y traicionaron al primer dia de su relación acostándose con vali se lo tenían lo que ellas buscaban

La ira de un dragón maligno

Ahora solo tenían que servir a pelinegro para que no haya victimas de su ira y algunas ya tenían planeado acostarse con el para lidiar ese dolor como sus contenedores de semen

Toda las lideres y mujeres mas hermosas de las facciones estarán a sus pies como simples esclavas y esos les gustaba ya que…

No solo tenían al hombre mas amable, poderoso y hermoso del mundo

Si no al gobernante supremo del universo junto con sus esposas Rossweisse y Ravel Phoenix

* * *

 **ESO SERIA TODO**

 **SE DESPIDE PARA SIEMPRE**

 **SU AMIGO Y AUTOR**

 **MAUROX000**


End file.
